Discovery
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 1 of a 4 part series] Lucas and Brooke discover how serious their relationship is.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Discovery**

 **One-shot**

She is pregnant. She is pregnant. She is pregnant. This isn't what she pictured for herself, at least not at the age of sixteen. She is still a child, she doesn't know how to raise a child. Let's face it, she hasn't had the best role models. Okay, she hasn't had any role models. Most of the time it is just her and only her. Now it is going to be her and her baby. If she decides to keep the baby. Does she want this baby? She is not sure at this moment in time. She knows she is going to have this baby, she isn't going to kill the baby, no way. She is unsure is she is going to keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption. First off, she needs to tell the father of her baby, their baby and see what he wants to do. This is definitely not the conversation she ever wanted to have with her boyfriend, they were always careful. Apparently, they weren't careful enough because now she is pregnant. There is no doubt at denying that she really is pregnant, the proof is right in front of her.

Eight pregnancy tests.

Eight positive pregnancy tests.

She is pregnant.

She, Brooke Penelope Davis, is pregnant.

* * *

He could tell there was something wrong with her the moment he saw her. He could read it all over her face. There is something that she wants to tell him, he knows that. He has been giving her glances for the past hour ever since they have been watching this movie. Well, actually ever since she arrived. He wonders when she is going to tell him whatever it is she wants to tell him. It's hopefully nothing bad, at least that is what he hopes. If she is planning on breaking up with him, wouldn't she have done that by now? She wouldn't be waiting for this whole date just to break up with him at the end. That doesn't seem like her. His knee is bouncing up and out of pure nervousness. God, he can't help, but be nervous. He wants so bad to know what his girlfriend has to tell him. He wants so bad to know what is running through her head. Okay, sure, they haven't always been the best at telling each other everything, but this is different because he knows that she wants to tell him something. He honestly can't take much more of this.

He wants to know.

He wants to know so badly.

He wants her to tell him.

He, Lucas Eugene Scott, wants his girlfriend, Brooke Penelope Davis, to tell him.

* * *

The date is now over. She still hasn't told him. He still wants to know what is going with his girlfriend. She needs to him, she has to tell. She really doesn't have a choice. He wants her to tell him. He wants to know what is going on with her. He can tell by the look on her face that she wants to tell him something, but she just won't come out and say it. Why won't she tell him what is going on?

"Are you going to tell me what is going on with you?" Lucas asks. "I could all night that you want to tell me something, I could tell by the look on your face. Why don't you just tell me? You can tell me anything, you know that. How bad could it be?"

God, if he only knew what is girlfriend is about to say. He would be singing a much different tune.

"Lucas," Brooke pauses. "I'm pregnant."

Thump. Lucas falls to the ground. Brooke looks down at her passed out boyfriend. She wasn't expecting that to happen.


End file.
